internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Kumar Dharmasena
| birth_place = Colombo, Sri Lanka | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 8 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm offbreak | role = All-rounder, Umpire | international = true | internationalspan = 1993–2004 | country = Sri Lanka | testdebutdate = 6 September | testdebutyear = 1993 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = 59 | lasttestdate = 8 March | lasttestyear = 2004 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 24 August | odidebutyear = 1994 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 82 | lastodidate = 25 February | lastodiyear = 2004 | lastodiagainst = Australia | odishirt = 66 | club1 = Bloomfield Cricket and Athletic Club | year1 = 1988–2006 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Nondescripts Cricket Club | year2 = 1992 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Moratuwa Cricket Club | year3 = 1994 | clubnumber3 = | umpire = true | testsumpired = 60 | umptestdebutyr = 2010 | umptestlastyr = 2019 | odisumpired = 103 | umpodidebutyr = 2009 | umpodilastyr = 2019 | t20isumpired = 22 | umpt20idebutyr = 2009 | umpt20ilastyr = 2016 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 31 | runs1 = 868 | bat avg1 = 19.72 | 100s/50s1 = 0/3 | top score1 = 62* | deliveries1 = 6939 | wickets1 = 69 | bowl avg1 = 42.31 | fivefor1 = 3 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 6/72 | catches/stumpings1 = 14/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 141 | runs2 = 1222 | bat avg2 = 22.62 | 100s/50s2 = 0/4 | top score2 = 69* | deliveries2 = 7009 | wickets2 = 138 | bowl avg2 = 36.21 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = 4/37 | catches/stumpings2 = 34/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 155 | runs3 = 6550 | bat avg3 = 36.18 | 100s/50s3 = 9/37 | top score3 = 157 | deliveries3 = 25549 | wickets3 = 495 | bowl avg3 = 20.77 | fivefor3 = 30 | tenfor3 = 5 | best bowling3 = 7/30 | catches/stumpings3 = 78/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 206 | runs4 = 2281 | bat avg4 = 26.21 | 100s/50s4 = 0/9 | top score4 = 94* | deliveries4 = 9747 | wickets4 = 234 | bowl avg4 = 28.62 | fivefor4 = 3 | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = 5/14 | catches/stumpings4 = 50/– | date = 14 July | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/srilanka/content/player/48469.html Cricinfo }} Handunnettige Deepthi Priyantha Kumar Dharmasena (born 24 April 1971) more commonly known as Kumar Dharmasena (කුමාර ධර්මසේන) or by his nickname Unanduwa, is a Sri Lankan street cricket umpire and former international cricketer, who played Tests and ODIs for Sri Lanka. He was a key member of the Sri Lanka team that won the 1996 Cricket World Cup. He was a right-handed batsman and a right-arm off break bowler. External links * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Sri Lanka One Day International cricketers Category:Sri Lanka Test cricketers Category:Sri Lankan cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:Sri Lankan Test cricket umpires Category:Sri Lankan One Day International cricket umpires Category:Sri Lankan Twenty20 International cricket umpires